1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device, a receiving device, and a method for transmitting operational information in the receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has been widely used as a communication interface for transmitting a digital video signal, i.e., a non-compressed (baseband) video signal (hereinafter referred to as “image data”) and a digital audio signal (hereinafter referred to as “audio data”) accompanying the video signal, at high-speed, from a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder, a set top box, and other AV (Audio Visual) sources, for example, to a television receiver, a projector, and other displays. For example, in WO publication 2002/078336, there is a detailed description of an HDMI standard.
Presently, when connecting a video camera recorder to a television receiver with an HDMI cable, input switching is performed in the television receiver, and thus, the television receiver is in a state of functioning as a monitor of the video camera recorder. As a result, to operate the video camera recorder, there is a need of direct operation of a touch panel placed on a display panel of the video camera recorder, or operation with a remote control transmitter of the video camera recorder.
When operating with the remote control transmitter of the video camera recorder, there is a need of using an unaccustomed remote control transmitter of the video camera recorder since a key arrangement or a button size is different from that of the remote control transmitter of the television receiver. In addition, in this case, not a free cursor but an Up/Down/Right/Left key operation is required, and thus it is less easier to use as compared to a touch panel operation. Herein, the “free cursor” means a cursor capable of freely moving on the screen, and is equivalent to a “mouse pointer”.
When operating with the touch panel placed on the display panel of the video camera recorder, there is a need of making a distance between the television receiver and the video camera recorder the same as a viewing-or-hearing distance. As a result, a long cable for the distance becomes necessary, and the handling is troublesome. In addition, it may require operation while viewing a screen at hand, and thus a usage style differs from a normal television viewing or hearing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-095080 describes a mobile information communication device in which a digital display signal is transmitted to a peripheral device via a connection cable from a mobile telephone, and a high resolution image is displayed on an external display having a large screen in the peripheral device.
Further, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-352373 describes a display processing system in which a mobile terminal is connected to a television monitor via a conversion adapter, thereby displaying an image displayed on a liquid crystal screen of a mobile telephone, on a television screen.
In addition, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-237245 describes a mobile information device in which a mobile telephone and a television receiver are connected via an infrared transmitting/receiving unit and text information is sent to the television receiver from the mobile telephone, thereby displaying the text information on a display of the television receiver.